1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to web storage and handling equipment and, more particularly, to cartridges for webs, notably magnetic recording tapes or photographic films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Web cartridges are well known in various fields of endeavor and include magnetic recording tape cartridges and motion picture film cartridges.
Despite a vast number of different existing or proposed web cartridge constructions, there persists a need for a web cartridge wherein an access opening to the web storage space is effectively and conveniently closed and opened at will, wherein a web leader or end portion is conveniently and securely retained in place when the web is not in use, and/or wherein the web retaining means are securely and automatically braked to avoid undesired unwinding of the web in the cartridge.